The Mission: Part 2
by Kaeru
Summary: The story continues... Scene: At the breakfast table... Duo... his face still in his waffles... Enjoy!


Gundam Wing  
Part 2  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Gundams or any of the Characters in Gundam Wing.  
  
Quatre: Has everyone had enough waffles?  
Duo: zzz...WAFFLES? Pile'em on!  
Quatre: Will everyone follow me? And Duo, there aren't any waffles left.  
Duo: But I'm still hungry!  
Trowa: You're always hungry!  
Duo: Am not! Anyways, what were we supposed to do? Quatre, is there any orange juice left?  
Quatre: Uh, I think so.  
Duo: Great! Can I have it?  
Quatre: Sure...  
Trowa: Duo, after that, do you mind washing your face?  
Duo: Why?  
Trowa: It's covered with syrup.  
Quatre: Follow me please. (All leave but Duo)  
--------------  
Quatre: Ahh...Welcome! Duo... Heero. Have a seat.  
Duo: Thanks (Sits)  
Heero: ...I'll stand (leans against wall)... Yes, I accepted, we accepted a mission... The mission is to protect Releana Peacecraft.  
Wufei: From what?  
Heero: (shrugs)...  
Duo: Where is she?  
Heero: Peacecraft mansion.  
Duo: Let's ride!  
Quatre: Hold on Sundance Kid, Heero, how long are we going to be there?  
Heero: (shrugs)...  
Trowa: Why?  
Duo: Yah, why?  
Quatre: Well, I gotta know how many pairs of underwear to pack.... Why are you all staring at me?  
Trowa: (holding back smile)...(giggles and flat out laughs)  
Quatre: Hygiene guys, Hygiene!  
Duo: *mockingly* Need your toothbrush and tooth paste too?  
Quatre: Actually, yes! Thanks for reminding me!  
Wufei: ...  
Heero: ...  
Trowa: HAHAHA!  
Quatre: I must have minty fresh breath when in battle, do you know how in the Gundams, the bad breath magnifies? And it keeps my mouth cool and plaque free!  
Duo: *holding back laughter* Come on guys, lets go.  
Quatre: What? (Shrugs)  
(All leave)  
IN THE VAN  
Duo: Are we there yet?  
Trowa: No. Do you have to go to the bathroom again?  
Duo: No. I forgot my watch back there.  
Quatre: Huh? Oh, right. Speaking of forgetting... I forgot-  
Duo: What'ya forget? Toilet paper?  
Trowa: (Smiling)...(giggle and laugh)  
Duo: What's wrong with you Trowa?  
Trowa: Nothing. (Giggle)  
Duo: Really...what's wrong?  
Quatre: Maybe he's hysterical.  
Trowa: (GIGGLE) Nope...  
Quatre: Then what is it?  
Trowa: You have a spot of your lunch on your shirt...(giggle)  
Quatre: ...No-  
Trowa: HAHA! Made you look!!!!  
Heero: (Driving) ......  
Duo: Trowa are you ok? Really O.K.?  
Trowa: Yah, fine... (Starring out the window and quiet)  
Quatre: Huh, this day keeps getting weirder, either that or Trowa does.  
Duo: What did you forget?  
Quatre: Oh, yes, I forgot to pack an extra pair of socks.  
Trowa: (giggle and laugh) HAHAHA!  
Duo: I think Trowa forgot his saneness somewhere back in space....  
Trowa: HAHAHA!  
Quatre: I think the exhaust from the van got to his head and you a little; you're not as loud as you normally are.  
Duo: You too, you don't normally talk like this either!  
Trowa: (now quiet and looking out the window)...  
(Crickets chirp)  
Duo: Right...So Quatre why are you all of a sudden the hygiene guy?  
Quatre: I don't know...At least I change clothes every day unlike you guys!  
Duo: You change your clothes?  
Quatre: Yep, I have 7 pink shirts, 7 purple vests, 2 belts and 7 pairs of socks. Oh, I can't forget 7 pairs of clean crisp underwear-  
Trowa: (giggles and laughs) HAHA, you wear tighty whities!! HAHAHA!  
Quatre: What do you prefer, boxers or briefs?  
Trowa: Boxers with Heavy Arms on them of coarse!  
Duo: *eagerly* You mean they have boxers with our Gundams on them? Cool! Where'd ya get them? Do they have a pair with Death Scythe on them? Or Death Scythe Hell on them too?  
Trowa: (Quiet and looking out the window again) Probibly.  
Duo: Where'd ya get them?  
Trowa: One of my many fans sent them to me.  
Duo:? Fans? How come I don't get any fan mail?  
Quatre: (repacking bag) Hey, Trowa, here's another one of Duo's fan letters. Should be put it in the trunk with the others? Trowa, I think we need a bigger trunk? Don't you Trowa? Trowa?  
Heero: (Makes left turn into the Peacecraft mansion)...(stops and turns off engine)  
Duo: Wow, that only took us 2 hours. We made some serious time!  
Quatre: Where did you get the time?  
Duo: I found my watch you were sitting on it! Hey, would you get Trowa out of the van?  
Quatre: Sure. Trowa, come on, lets go...(pulling Trowa away from the window)  
Trowa: ... (staggers) Are we there yet?  
Quatre: It must be the exhaust. Hey guys, where's Wufei?  
Duo: I don't know, I thought he was riding shotgun. Or at least that's what Heero told me.  
Heero: Wufei had some business to attend to. (Walks inside and everyone follows)  
One inside, Releana is waiting in a conference room for them, or should I say Heero...  
Releana: (watching through the key hole)...here he comes... (SWAK and THUMP)  
Heero: (opens door away from her) Hmm...  
Releana: (sitting on the floor massaging her face) Hi Heero! (Duo walks in)... Uh, hi Duo, I wasn't expecting you... (Trowa enters)... Trowa-  
Trowa: (giggle and laugh) HAHA...why are you sitting on the floor? (Quatre enters)  
Quatre: Sorry, the exhaust from the van got to his head. He's been like that all day. *Tired sigh*  
Duo: Why are you sitting on the floor?  
Releana: Oh, nothing.  
Duo: That black eye says differently.  
When Releana was behind the door, the doorknob hit her in the eye.  
Releana: Uh... I was waiting for Heero... That's all *quickly*  
Trowa: HAHAHAHA! What's with your hair? It's all funky! That style went our ages and ages and ages ago! Come on, 2 braid tied in a knot in the back! HAHAHA!  
Releana: What about your hair? Besides, it's not a knot.  
Trowa: What is it then?  
Releana: 2 neatly crossed braids. And what about your hair?  
Trowa: It's the newest rage, the title wave look.  
Releana: Well, at least everyone can see my beautiful face all at once, not half at a time, an you can see my face when you look at me straight on, unlike you!  
Duo: Our mission?  
Heero: (blinks twice) ......  
Quatre: Trowa, I think you need some fresh air; Releana put too much cheap perfume on. It's clogging your brain-  
Releana: Too much perfume?  
Quatre: Yah, a little does a lot!  
Releana: Do you even own any cologne?  
Quatre: Nope. Don't need any fragrance to mask my odor!  
Trowa: (giggle and laugh) HAHAHA...That's a good one Quatre...Odor...HAHA!  
Duo: (snicker) Our mission?  
-Outtakes and funny ending to part 2-  
Outtake 1  
Quatre: Has everyone had enough waffles?  
Duo: ...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Quatre: *louder* Has everyone had enough waffles?  
Duo...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
Quatre: HAS EVERYONE HAD ENOUGH WAFFLES?  
Duo: ...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Outtake 2  
Director: Take 1  
Trowa: Tighty Whities with Heavy Arms on them of coarse!  
Director: Cut! Trowa, that's boxers, not "Tighty Whities"... Take 2...  
Trowa: Boxer of coarse, with Heavy Arms in them!  
Director: Cut! Trowa, the line is "Boxers with Heavy Arms on them of coarse!"...Take 3  
Trowa: Heavy Arms boxers of coarse!  
Director: Cut! Trowa, do you know your lines? I bet Heero could do it with one hand tied behind his back!  
Heero: Boxers with Wing Zero on them of course!  
Duo: Really? I didn't think they really made them... Where do you get them?  
Director: 5 min break!!!!  
Funny ending to part 2  
Releana: (Thinking to self) I wonder if it will work again?  
Duo: (Psychically connecting her) What will?  
Releana: (Out loud) DUO! STAY OUT OF MY THOUGHTS!!!!  
Quatre: Huh?  
Duo: Psychic powers, mind reading.  
Quatre: But how?  
Duo: I don't know, maybe the author's stretching the truth!! (Looks up)  
Ali: Sorry guys, I have to make it interesting. Trowa, you can knock off the exhaust thing now, O.K.?  
Trowa: Sure thing. Isn't she wonderful? She gave me the best script!  
Duo: Yah right.  
Heero: Ali? Can I sit down now? I'm tired of standing.  
Ali: Sure.  
Quatre: Ali? Could you create the perfect gal for me? Not one of the Gundam characters? Ya know I kinda lonely being the peacemaker all by myself...  
Ali: Suggestions and requests should be placed the in review box. Thanks guys!  
Releana: But-  
Ali: Later or in the box please!  
Releana: But can I have a break?  
Ali: 10 min break people, lets move it! (To self) It's hard creating a fan fic, all of the writing, rewriting, editing, writing, editing, rewriting... and then there is the typing... (Out loud) Oh well... Mission accomplished, part 2 completed. Next comes part 3...(fading away) and then I hope part 4 and then part 5...  
  
  
  
Duo: Hey what about me? Don't leave me hanging out here! All alone on a blank page... Oh well, see all my fans in part 3! See ya soon I hope! 


End file.
